Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 2\dfrac{1}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{11}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 11}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{264}{25}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{14}{25}$